The Begining Of A New Eara
by NightGirl123
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome Love


The Begining Of A New Eara

hope you guys like it

I dedicate this story to my best friend Taylor, shes been a big help to me and all the problems i've ever had to face

Thanks Taylor :D

While looking up at the stary light up sky Inuyasha and Kagome lyed beside eachother wandering how they got into the mess they always got into fighting demons, looking for jewel shards, while dealing with their own problems.

No one knows exactally what Inuyasha and Kagome did while they weren't around they always had an idea of it. Inuyasha and Kagome found out how they both felt about one another, and fell more in love then they did before but they knew they couldn't tell body especially if Naroku found out he knew he could use that to his advantage. They spent every night holding on tight to eachother hoping that it'd last forever,

About 5 weeks later Kagome hadn't been feeling very well and was throwing up alot she thought maybe she just caught the flu that Shippo had a little while ago but she had no fever or sneezing so what was wrong with her?

Kagome went and snuck away from the group while they were out looking for Naroku and Inuyasha had picked up the sent about a 3 days ago and ended up in Lady Kiaedes village and decided it was best to leave Kagome behind beacuase of how bad she had been feeling. Kagome went to look for Lady Kiaede maybe her spiritual healing could help her in some way she'd thought.

"Lady Kiaede it's me Kagome" Kagome said aproching the old woman to hug her.

"Ah Kagome ye have been looking for me haven't ye?"

"Yes i haven't been feeling all that well the past few weeks, and i was hoping maybe you could help me with your wonderful healing herbs."

"Ah well tell me some of your symptoms and maybe i can help ye get well again."

While explaining her symptoms Kiade had to stop her there.

"Have ye and Inuyasha been spending a little too much time together?"

"What are you talking about Kiaede you know how much he aggrivates me and you know he still loves Kykyo."

"Ah but i don't think ye understand remember Kykyo has been dead for 5 months now and besides i suppose ye didn't know Inuyasha came and talked to me about the two of ye."

"Really he talked to you about us. did he mension of anything we do together?"

"No, but ye did just know." the old woman said giggleing

"Oh Kiaede will you please just tell me whats wrong with me already and what i can do to get rid of it."

"Well i'm afriad ye won't be getting rid of this for another 9 months Kagome."

"Wha what do you mean Kiaede it is just a flu isn't it?"

"No, my dear i'm afriad it isn't it be a baby, your pregnant Kagome."

"Huh? What? you have got to be kidding me this can't be happening to me not now, what am i supposed to tell Inuyasha huh?"

"Ah so it be His child?"

"Yes, not jjust him though what do i tell my mom, my grandpa, songo, mirok... Kiaede stopped her there.

"Look Kagome there be nothing to worry about if ye need any help i'm always here and i be pretty sure songo be there too."

"Yeah i suppose you are right."

"I think i'll go find Inuyasha and try to tell him."

"Good luck Kagome you be needing it."

"Bye Kiaede take care."

"Good bye Kagogome."

While trying to find Inuyasha closer than she thought Kagome feeling Nervous, Scared, and Sick all at the same time didn't know they Inuyasha and the others had found Naraku already she ran right into the battle.

"Inuyasha" yelled kagome

"Kagome look out!" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome was trying to catch up to them.

And then out of no where Naroku came behind Kagome grabed her around the waste. Kagome feeling scared yelled for help so scared of him hurting her or the precious unborn baby she had been carying for almost 2 months.

"Put her down you basterd or i'll slice your throut open.' Inuyasha said concerned for the girl he loved dearly.

"Oh you sure are talking big now aren't you Inuyasha?" Naroku said chuckling at him

"Shut up Naroku just put her down now."

"Alright if you wish."

Right when Naroku said that he threw Kagome against a very large tree. And Kagome just lying there not moving at all unconsious. Inuyasha picked up his sword and sliced Narku to bits as Naroku got weaker and weaker he disappeared to rejuvinate from the damage Inuyasha had done to him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed

"Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome said weakishly

"Yeah it's me i'm gonna take you to Kiaede immediatly."

Waiting for Lady Kiaede to fix Kagome up Kiaede comes out to tell Songo that Kagome had wished to see her.

"Kagome are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah Kiaede said that i would be okay and that the baby's fine too."

"What Kagome what did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant it's Inuyasha's but i guess you already knew that part."

"Well i'm not suprised it's his, thats great Kagome i'm really happy for you ya know?"

"Yeah i know you are, your my best friend Songo thats why i want you and Miroku to be the godparents!"

"Really! are you sure Kagome?"

"Yes i'm possitive, just promise me one thing."

"Yes of course what is it?"

"Just promise me if it's a girl when she turns 18 make sure Miroku keeps his grubby little paws off!, okay?"

"Oh trust me if he even tries it he have to answer to my fists."

"Thanks i still haven't told Inuyasha yet. can you call him in here?"

"Yes of course, Inuyasha! Kagome wants to talk to you!"

As Songo left Kagome lying in Kiaede's bed she went and sat beside Miroku and Inuyasha rushed in the room with a sad but happy face and tears rolling down his face.

"Oh Kagome are you okay?"

"Yes Inuyasha i'm fine but there is something important that i have to tell you."

"What is it Kagome?"

"I'm... I'm pregnant with your child thats why i havent been feeling so well."

"Oh Kagome thats great but it's not safe to be in this eara around me look what almost happened here you could have lost the baby or your own life."

"I know but what am i supposed to do."

"I want you to go home to your own time and stay with your mom and grandpa and Sota, i'll join you later okay i have to defiete Niroku first okay?"

"Okay just please come back safe okay."

"okay Kagome."

After Kagome came home she told her family and friends about the pregnancy her family was happy to greet a new family member, her friends were very shocked that a goody-two-shoes such as Kagome could ever do something like that, and of course Hojo was at home crying his eyes out that the only girl he ever loved does not feel the same for him. and about 3 months in her pregnancy Inuyasha had come back to stay with her until the baby was born and they were to move back to Inuyasha's eara they would be visiting her family and friends from time to time. but Kagome was already 2 weeks past her due had went into labor at the last minute. They went to Inuyasha's eara to deliver the baby Lady Kiaede delivered the baby for them. 5 hours later Kagome had given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl and they named her Naomi she had Kagome's hair, Inuyasha's ears, and Inuyasha's eyes.

Well thats the story i had in mind don't know how it got stuck in my head but i'm gonna be making a second story that continues this one i hope you liked it.


End file.
